


Mocha Mockery

by mVincentJ, xDomino009x



Series: Overwatch Academy [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee, Gay, M/M, date, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mVincentJ/pseuds/mVincentJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Gabriel goes on a coffee date with his boyfriend now that they are on a school break





	Mocha Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> Again warnings, Andrew is a bad boyfriend. That was the working title. He is not a nice man.
> 
> And apparently I posted this twice somehow? Oopsie

From Andrew:

     13:37

You’re late.

 

To Andrew::

     13:37

sorry. traffic…

 

From Andrew:

     13:49

Whatever.

 

Gabriel sighed as he pocketed his phone, locking the screen and refusing to message back another apology to his boyfriend. That was what all the websites had said right, don’t keep apologising for the same thing. He felt fucking stupid for having been on those self help bullshit sites in the first place, and even dumber for trying to remember what they had told him. Idiot.

His phone buzzed in his pocket again, but he ignored it this time. He was about to get off the bus so Andrew could complain in person. He was pretty sure he should be looking forward to seeing his boyfriend more, but honestly he was kind of dreading it. It wasn’t that he didn't want to see Andrew, of course he did, but it had been a while since they’d actually been able to spend time together. Andrew had been busy a lot recently, or something had come up when they’d had plans. Gabriel understood obviously, he just wished he didn't feel like he had to relearn how to go on a date when he’d been seeing the same guy for almost half a year now.

They’d arranged to meet at a small coffee shop that Hana had taken him to once, and Gabriel was sure Andrew had come here with Gérard and he rest of the sports team before since there was a bar that opened in the evenings. 

His phone buzzed several more times, but he was already pushing open the door and walking in so no point replying.

Andrew was gathering his things up at the table, throwing his letterman around his shoulders and finishing his drink quickly. He seemed ready to go, so Gabriel hurried over, leaning against the back of the free chair and smiling somewhat shyly when he reached him. Andrew frowned and put his glass down. “You didn't reply to my messages.”

“Yeah because I was getting off the bus.”

Andrew shook his head and sat back down, pushing a drinks menu silently across the table towards him. Gabriel had forgotten how fancy this place was, with an actual menu of coffee and tea on the tables, and looking down at him he realised he’d forgotten how expensive it was. He could probably get a cocktail or something for the same price as a coffee if it was the right time.

Gabriel didn't say anything about what he was getting as he went to the counter and traded small talk with the barista before asking for a small mocha, no cream with an extra shot of espresso. He hoped it would be dark enough, and asked them to call him back to the counter when it was done. 

Back at the table he and Andrew sat in an uncomfortable silence while Andrew checked messages on his phone. It reminded Gabriel that he had messages too, ones from Andrew, that he hadn't checked. He should probably look now just so the notification would go away. 

He pulled his phone awkwardly from his back pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Andrew asked suddenly, glancing up from the message he was typing out.

Gabriel shrugged, told him he was just checking the messages he’d sent earlier and went back to his phone. The silence continued.

 

From Andrew:

     13:53

Where the hell are you?

 

From Andrew:

     13:55

Hello, you actually coming or not?

 

From Andrew:

     13:56

Fuck this, if you’re not replying I’m leaving.

 

He felt something twang in his chest as he read them, and he didn't really want the coffee anymore since his stomach hurt. Fuck why was he being such a baby over a few texts, Andrew was right to be upset if he wasn’t replying. Maybe he could have been a little more patient but that was just Andrew really, impatience wasn’t a crime or anything.

He noticed another text beneath the ones from Andrew and tapped it, hoping it would make him feel better.

 

From Amélie:

     13:50

Bonjour Gabriel, comment va ton rendez-vous?

 

With a few quick taps he’d thrown the message through a translator and sighed; Amélie hardly ever texted him in French, only when she was at home. The message came back to him a little wrong after the translator, reading: Hello Gabriel, how is your appointment. It sounded like he was busy at hospital or something. 

 

To Amélie:

     14:15

it’s going well. nice to see him outside school. i’ll tell him you say hi

 

“Who’s that?”

Andrew sounded accusatory when he asked, as though Gabriel was breaking some sacred rule about no texting at the table. 

Gabriel looked up to see Andrew not even looking up from the texts he’d been sending the whole time they’d been sat here. “Just Amélie, she says-”

“Oh yeah, she’s your hot friend right? She wears too much makeup though, you know.”

Gabriel decided not to say anything, or to pass on a hello from Amélie after all.

They waited a little while longer, more than once Andrew commented on how bored he was waiting around for Gabriel’s drink to get here or asked if they could just leave and Gabriel could buy another drink somewhere else. But they waited, Gabriel knew how busy this place got in the early afternoon even though it was small. It didn't take long before his drink was coming though, right to the table.

“One mocha with extra espresso,” the barista announced happily. Gabriel shrank into his seat while Andrew smirked at him, looking between him and the drink. Apparently the message to call up Reyes hadn't been passed along by the woman who took his order, but this man wasn’t to blame for it so Gabriel just nodded, thanked him and took the drink, side eyeing Andrew warily.

“Got another girly drink then? I thought you’d finally manned up and started drinking it black.”

Gabriel took a sip of the hot drink and winced as it burned his tongue.


End file.
